Mockingbird Songs for a Fairy Tale Lover
by Rumbelleion
Summary: This is a story designed for Rumbelle fans, and will feature other characters of the show, but manly focusing on Rumple's and Belle's life in the Hunger Games. Its full of fluff, and lovey dovey stuff, along with actions, Romance, and some comedy.


**Mockingbird Songs for a Fairy Tale Lover**

**Authors notes:**

Okay firstly HI guys, and thanks for reading. So I love Rumbelle and the Hunger Games. I've read all the books, and blah blah… Anyways, so I wrote this because I really liked the idea. This story is manly going to be about Rumbelle because I'm totally in love with them. Also in this story the characters mostly have the same relationships as in the show, but there is no magic, or fairy tale world and they are all like 20 years younger because they need to be teens. Anyways this is a long intro, so I'll just get into the story…

Ps. I love how ironic this is because if you haven't noticed, but the names in the Hunger Games are really weird, and I love how the names in OUAT are weird because I can use names like Snow and it will blend in with all the other names in the real story of the Hunger Games.

**District 6**

Engines roar as I make my way to the ducks. Boats, trains, planes anything you could think of all running at the same time. District 6 was the district that specializes in transportation. I absolutely hate living here, there is never a moment of piece and quiet. Although I am glad I don't live in one of the poorer districts, we may not be the wealthiest, but at least we aren't struggling to survive. My papa works on the counsel that meets with Mayor Mills every week, to help make decisions, and run the district, not that the capitol ever takes any of our advice, but anyway we are quite wealthy because of it. My mother passed away a few years ago because of a nasty illness that was spread in district 9. She was on one of the trains that was delivering the medication, and we found out too late, she was gone. It still hurts to think about, but I've moved on, slowly. If there was one thing my mother taught me, it was nothing can change my fate, but me, and I'm not letting one death, even though she meant the world to me, change my fate. One of the cars jetting by cut me off from the duck's entrance, so I had to wait a few moments until the person inside stepped out. "Belle!" Snow shouted as she ran up, and planted a huge hug on me. "Hey Snow." I respond in a bit of an irradiated voice. After all she did just almost hit me. Snow was the Mayors step daughter, but they seem to have a nice relationship. Her father remarried to Mayor Mills, and then he passed away. Snow was only left with her step mother who is now remarried to a man named Robin, and they have two little boys, there adopted son Henry, and Roland. "Do you know if the others are here yet?" she asked with concern in her eyes. Snow always gets worried when we have our secret meetings down at the ducks. Snow and I along with all our closest friends, and a few other people we don't really communicate much with, are part of a rebellion against the Capital. Snows mom is part of it too, and she gets us must of the information we need considering she is the Mayor. As we approached the ducks we saw that almost everyone had arrived. Charming, Snow's boyfriend was there along with her mom, father, and brothers, also my friends Ruby, and Emma. Others were there too like, Archie, Tinkerbelle, Hook, Nova, Blue, and Leroy, along with some people I didn't know too well, but the only person I could focus on was my best friend Jefferson. His eyes lit up as soon as they saw me. Jefferson was a few years older than me, and has a daughter who was clinging to his leg. He had graduated about 11 years ago, and had a kid with his wife. Unfortunately she died from the same illness that killed my mother. He has never gotten over his lost. He was young and in love, and I don't think he will ever get over her. He was there for me when mom died, and I was there for him when he lost Alice. I picked up my pace and threw my arms around his shoulders. I loved being with him, I felt safe like for a moment we were actually away from this place, and free to live a life we wanted instead of a part the capital forces us to play. I've always wanted adventures and heroism. I read all about them in the books I dig myself into. Books are the only thing that ever seems to take me away from here, and to a world where I'm free. I would love to be a hero one day, but I don't think I can achieve that goal. There really isn't many opportunities for women to show what they can do in a world like this. "Hey." I breathe into his ear while he held me tight, and then he releases not keeping me in his arms for too long. We both know our relationship is strictly as friends neither of us have feelings for one another. I pull away leaning down to wrap my arms around his daughter grace. She was already 12, with beautiful blond hair just like her mother. When I looked into her eyes I should have been happy like I normally am, but I couldn't be because I knew what would happen to those bright happy eyes within a week. The reaping would be held next Friday, and this was her first year in. I remember how horrified I was my first year, but thankfully this would be my last. I was 18 now, and would graduate in 2 months, and then I would be clear of those nasty games. I looked around and saw everyone there. Charming, Snow, Ruby, and Ariel made their way towards us. They were my closest friends other than Jefferson. As soon as they came to us we all started walking towards the boarder. It was only a ten minute walk between the ducks and the District fence. Snow's mom led the way sneaking behind boats and taking back roads. We did this every month. We would hold meetings by an abounded well on the other side of the boarder. We choose the location because it was safe, and because of the myth behind the well. An old folk tale says that the well has the ability to bring back what you once lost, and we all want what we lost, our freedom. One day we plan on running away to district 13. We know there is a rebellion there, we are just wait for the right time to leave, and now sadly is not that time. Regina (The Mayor) always makes sure Peace keepers are off duty or busy with other task at this time, so we can get out without anyone seeing. Once we are there I sit on my normal seat on a chopped down log that rest by the well. I look around to examine everyone's faces. Everyone is here, but then I notice him a new face, but not new to me, just new to our meetings. His eyes are a creamy brown, and he wears a formal suit as he leans his body against an oak tree while his hands are loosely draped over the handle of his golden cane. His hair hangs long around his hand, and he doesn't say a word. His gaze is lost in the woods. I turn to see what's he's watching, but there's nothing there. I assume he is lost in thought, but his mind gets pulled back into reality as mine does when Regina clears her throat breaking the silence. I listen as she updates us on the capitols cruelty, and the new information she has received. She tells us that she has received word from district 13, and that we are welcome to come whenever we would like, but we all know that now is not the time. With the games being a week away, the Peace keepers will be on high alert in case some stupid desperate children try's to run. At the end we all break off into our small groups to discuss what we heard, or make our way home whatever we desire really. I watch the new man after the meeting. I know him as Rumpelstiltskin. He was the winner of the 54th Hunger Games, and now is the mentor for the next unlucky tributes. I've seen him around before, but he doesn't get out much. I've heard rumors about him. That his wife left him, and his son died awhile later from brain damage he received when he fell off one of the boarding platforms to the trains. Ever sense that he has lived in isolation only leaving Victor Village when he has to. He heads over to talk to Regina, and she instantly puts all her attention on him. He must be very important in our little operation to gain Regina's full attention. Jefferson pulls me away deeper into the chilly woods while Charming and snow tag along behind us. We always do this after the meetings. We have hidden bows and swords out here that we play around with. Charming knows how to work a sword and ever sense we were kids he taught me. He is apparently from noble blood from a land that existed long long ago, and he takes pride in it. I don't mind though, because as soon as I got my hands on a sword I fell in love with it. Charming has trained me for years, and I love every minute of it. The sword is my life, well other than the other 12 hours I spend indulged in a book. I love the grace and power I feel when I hold it in my hand. Charming learned from his father, then used his skills to train others. Snow goes off with her bow and arrows. She is obsessed with those things, but I can't judge because I feel that same way for the sword. Snow has also taught me how to use a bow, and I can aim well, but I prefer the sword. Jeff goes for a walk with Grace, and I'm left alone while Charming trails after Snow. I swing my sword around and then a smirk comes from behind. The sound sends chills up my neck causing ever hair in my body to stand. This weird feeling fills settles in my stomach, but not in a bad way. "Careful there dearie, or you might take off someone's head, and I rather it not be mine." I spun around to find Rumpelstiltskin with a small grin on his face. Something about the way he smiled made my knees weak. There was something mischievous about the way he smiled that made me want to discover more about the mysteries behind it. "Well maybe you shouldn't approach a women when she is welding a weapon." I snap back countering his witty comment. "Well, it's not every day you see a young women who knows how to use one of those things." He says. I know it was supposed to be a comeback, but it made me blush. "You are quite good, dearie." He said with his smile fading away, and his face becoming more serious. "Thank you." I say while blushing. He had to be at least 15 or 20 years older than me, but something about him made me almost feel happy. I've never really been attracted to someone before except my ex, Gaston, but that's a whole other story. "I'm sorry if I startled you before." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "No, no it's fine... Do you know how to use it?" I ask gesturing to the sword. "Indeed." He answers lowering his head. "A long time ago I was quite good with one." He says with a pause before continuing, "I don't think I was ever as good as you though." He states complimenting me again. A half smile crosses my face. "Yeah well I did learn from a Prince." I say and he looks curious. "Charming." I say clearing it up. We all call Charming a prince because of his claim to noble blood. He nods with understanding. I have no idea why Charming's parents thought it was a good idea to name their son that, but I am talking to a man named Rumpelstiltskin. "Well I best be on my way." He says getting closer to me. For a brief moment I think I see a flash of something in his eyes that wasn't there before, but it was too quick for me to catch what it was. He stands extremely close, a little too close to have just meet each other. "It was a pleasure to meet you…?" he says in a lower voice so that I can only hear it. "Belle." I answer his question. "Well it was a pleasure, Belle." He says taking my hand and leaving a kiss on it like the gentlemen I've read about in my stories. I'm sure my cheeks are at least a bright pink by now. And just as quickly as he showed up he disappeared into the trees, walking towards the town. I stand there stunned with a weird feeling in my stomach that I've never felt before.

I walked in with my blue and white dress on. Everyone wore blue to this thing ever year. Of course I hated the light depressing outfits they all had, so I went with a dress that was a few shades darker, but it was still blue with a white apron like cloth on the front of it. My hair laid down in my deep chestnut curls. Graces hand was in mine, as I walked her to her age group. The parents had to stay in the back, so I promise I take Grace. I wasn't worried. I hadn't been chosen in all the years my name was entered, and this is Graces first year, so I'm sure she won't be picked. I can see the fear plastered on her face though, it hurt to see her this way. I always treated her like a sister, and I couldn't bear to think she was eating herself alive with the fear. "Hey, look at me. It's not going to be you. It's not going to be any of us." I say pocking her noise, and then the Peace Keepers come walking in, so I have to scurry off to my age group. I stand next to Ariel, Snow, Emma, and Ruby. Emma and Snow are both looking at their lovers, Charming and Hook, with worried faces. I'm sure there not worried for their own life's, I think they're worried for the others. Ariel is biting her hair, and Ruby stands there like she doesn't care. She is wearing a white dress to blend in, but she has a red tie around her neck, being the stand out she is, but I love that about her. We are both pretty sure we're safe. Our names are only entered in it once because we don't need to get rations from the peace keepers, our parents have enough money to provide. Some white haired sponsor from the capitol starts speaking about crap like peace and hope, which they have none off. Ruby is whispering stuff to Ariel, and I watch the stage as Mayor Mills appears with a speech about the future bringing peace, which I actually believe coming from her. I am the slightest bit jealous because Snow and her brothers are perfectly safe, being the Mayors kids their names don't get put in, but I know Snow is worried about Charming. My eyes drift around the stage because nothing interesting is happening, and then I see him standing there with confidence. His shoulders are rolled back, and his cane rest on the ground while he leans his weight on it. I look up to catch a glimpse of his perfect twinkling eyes. Stop! What are you thinking Belle! He's like 30 and your 18. I tell myself thinking I can convince myself that this is inappropriate, but I fail miserably, because my eyes wander right back up to his. He looks into to distance not staring at anything in particular. Then a loud sound comes out of the amps, and the anthem plays, and we all know it's time to see who the unlucky kids are going to be. "As usual ladies first." Ruby mocks into my ear right before the lady from the capitol says it, and I actually dare to let out a chuckle. A few of the other girls around me give me nasty glares, but I don't care. "Miss Grace Hatter." The women says, and all five of us let out a gasp. Snow looks like she is going to vomit, and Emma stands frozen. Ruby perks her ears up, and tries to sneak a peek into the isle to catch a glimpse of Grace. I know what's about to happen, but Eric stops it. Ariel was going to volunteer, but one glance from Eric stops her. Ruby doesn't do anything, and Snow and Emma are to in shock to do anything. I can't let this happen. Jefferson is my best friend and he has lost everything I'm not going to let him loose her too. Grace is too young to die. I don't have much time to think it through before I dart into the isle yelling words that I don't even understand. A man grabs me, and then I think my words through. "I volunteer as tribute." I state with confidence. I don't shake or show fear in my eyes. My voice doesn't crack. I'm not going to show them weakness. I won't give them the satisfaction. My gaze darts to Rumpelstiltskin's. His eyes are fuel of regret and sadness instead of his normal "whatever" look he always has when a tribute gets chosen. I walk on stage without looking back, and I can't make out the words the Lady is saying to me because my thoughts were finally processing. I just set myself up to die, but it's worth it. I find Jefferson's face and it's full of thanks and sadness. He has his arms around Grace, and that's enough for me. That one sight makes this all worth it. I'm willing to die for their happiness, I'm sure of that. I'm ready to be a hero liked I dreamed of. I finally register that there asking me my name. "Belle, Belle French." I say with a boldness to it. I plan on looking strong. With that they choose the male tribute. I grimace when I see him. Whale, I think to myself. This bastard deserves to die. He uses almost every girl in town. I was smart enough to escape his plans, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate him. If I'm killing anyone it's going to be him. He walks up slowly. The high demeanor he normally has washes away, and I see the fear click in him. I almost laugh, this bastard is finally getting it. With that I'm hustled back stage while many people like my father comes in and Jefferson with thanks, and Ruby with Emma and Snow, and then someone I don't expect. "What the hell were you thinking!" he snarls at me. "Get out!" I yell as Gaston looks at me with horror, he is about the snap back, but the door comes flying open. "Everything okay in here?" he asks glaring at Gaston like he is going to kill him. "Why do you care old man?" Gaston yells at Rumpelstiltskin, but he doesn't respond instead he pulls his cane up, and hits Gaston's back pushing him out before he slams the door. This makes me gasps, not that I'm not happy, just shocked. "Did I frighten you?" Rumpelstiltskin ask me with honest concern in his eyes. "No, no, um… Thank you, for getting rid of him." I say. "Well he was giving you a hard time, and I couldn't have that." He says with a smirk. "And why is that?" I ask curiously "Because I'm going to be the one to do that." He says turning his apologetic face into anger. "What the hell WHERE you thinking!" he yells putting emphases on the 'where'. He says it in a whispered tone so he doesn't attract guards from outside. He sounds like he is trying to be harsh, and warning me of my rash decisions, even though it's already too late. "I was thinking I was saving a little girl, who I happen to care a lot for, from a gruesome death." I respond with hast. "Why do you even care?" I ask with a little more of a harsh tone than I mean to. He lets out a sigh. "Belle…I…" but he doesn't finish, instead he stares at the ground. After a moment he lets out another sigh, "I don't." then a Peace keeper comes in and hurries us out to a platform where we can board one of the trains. I keep his words in my mind. It hurts because for a moment I thought he had felt something for me because at this point I am pretty sure that somewhere deep down I have some sort of feelings for him. I'm just not sure what they are yet. But I knew he didn't mean what he said. I could tell it hurt him to say it. It was like he was swallowing down the words he wanted to say afraid they would make him venerable, and coughing up new ones to cover the fear. We rode in silence manly because the other tribute was in the same car as us, and I didn't wish to speak with him. After we had made it to the boarding duck for another train that would lead us into the capital Whales left to sneak off to the bar, like the drunk bitch he is. "I didn't mean it." Rumpelstiltskin says. I knew he was talking about the words he said back stage, about how he doesn't care. I wanted him to continue, but he didn't so I just said, "I know." and waved it off because I could tell it made him feel awkward. He sat down in the seat next to me. "You did a brave thing, Belle. Very very stupid, but brave." He finally said breaking the silence we sat in for about 10 minutes. I blushed I have no idea why, but thinking he was proud of me made butterflies explode in my stomach. I just let out a sad sigh and looked out at the window watching the open land run by, and I wished more than anything that I could be out there running, free. "Hey, don't worry. I saw you use a sword, Belle you can do this." He assured me, and then he ran his hand over my shoulder in a comforting way. With any other guy I would pull away, but with him it felt natural, it made me feel safe. We stayed that way for a while, until my head ended up on his shoulder, and my eyes closed. I was woke up by Whale yelling. "Oh my god you slut!" over and over as I opened my eyes to see that my head had slipped down into Rumpelstiltskin's lap, and His arm was around my shoulder. My hair was a mess, and for a second I felt insecure, but as soon as Rumpelstiltskin looked down at me with his deep creamy eyes all of the insecurity went away. "Morning." He smiled down at me while Whales was still screaming stuff about slut, and being used. I rolled over to see the TV on, and looked at the time in the little left hand corner. It was 7:39 am. I must have slept through the night. I mean yesterday was the longest day of my life, so it's no surprise I passed out so quickly. Then a switch went off in my mind and I realized I had fallen asleep in Rumple's arms and he stayed here. Wait! Did I just call him Rumple? My thoughts were interrupted when Whale grabbed my wrist and pulled me off Rumple. The next thing I knew was Whales face screaming words into mine, and I was pinned to the wall. I was about to fight back, but I was beat to it when Rumple's fist came flying up to Whales face. Rumple had pulled him backwards and beat Whales into the wall. After a second of Whale screaming, and Rumple backfiring ever comment he made about me, some men came in and pulled the two off each other. Whale was taken to the medical wing to get some ice for his soon to be swollen lip. Rumple had to explain what happened, and he simply said that he had defended me from Whale who was obviously drunk, which wasn't the complete truth, but I don't doubt the drunk part. I was still trying to wake up by the time Rumple pulled up a chair next to me at the dining table. "I'm sorry for all of that." He said to me. I wander why he keeps apologizing? "Oh, no it's fine. I mean you didn't do anything. Whale was just being his normal ass-hole self… What was he yelling about anyways?" I ask because all I can remember was something about slut. "Oh nothing, he just thought I was picking favorites because of the way you were found sleeping this morning." Oh, my god. Did Whale honestly think I would sleep with Rumple to gain his favor? Sure I wanted to win, but I was not winning that way. "Oh." Was all I could say he looked almost hurt. "I'm sorry it's just… you feel asleep, and you looked so comfortable I didn't want to move you, and…" I didn't let him finish. I don't want him to think he did anything wrong because I actually enjoyed waking up to him. "No, no I'm not mad at you. It's perfectly fine really." I assure him. He just gives me a small smile, and then waiters come in to serve us breakfast. I had the most delicious food I have ever seen sitting in front of me, but I didn't touch any of it. Instead I kept my eyes on my mentor who was stuffing some rolls into his mouth. I watched the way his mouth moved as he was chewing. I have no idea why, but everything he does makes me want to be in his arms. His eyes eventually meet my gaze. "You're not going to eat, dearie?" I wander why he says dearie so often? "I'm not really hungry." I lie through my teeth. "What's eating at you?" He asks somehow knowing exactly what I was thinking. I wasn't really sure what to say because I hadn't quiet worked out what was bothering me. I wasn't sure if the horror of the games was finally kicking in, or feeling like I was being watched constantly, or the fact that I couldn't breathe when he was next to me. I just shack my head which causes a sigh to escape Rumple's mouth. "Please talk to me… If you are going to survive we need to trust each other." He said to me with genuine concern in his voice. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't know what to say." I admit truthfully. I defiantly trust him. I don't know if it's the way he smiles at me, or the way his eyes twinkle when I look in to them, but I trust him. He lets out another sigh right before his hand slipped up into my hair. His long fingers were tangled into my dark curls, and I didn't pull away which seemed to encourage him to keep it up. He pulled me in just a little closer to him, and his other hand rested on my shoulder. His body weight shifted from behind me as he leaned his head close to my ear. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and my legs went weak. I was extremely grateful that was sitting down because I would have surly fallen if I wasn't in this chair. "Tell me what you are feeling." He said in a low voice, his accent thick. I almost let out a pure, but I caught myself just in time. His head was now resting on my shoulder while his hand ran up the length of my arm, stroking it in a comforting way. I never wanted this moment to end. I actually felt completely safe for once in my life. I felt like I wasn't in the games, like I was far away running free like I longed to be. I only ever felt this way with Jefferson, but it only lasted a moment, but when I was with Rum, I felt this way the entire time. I relaxed my body into his, and he didn't push away. I was sure he felt something for me. If he didn't why else would we be this close. Unless he felt pity on me. The fear started to creep into my mind. What if he did this with every female tribute? What if he was just trying to make me feel calm right before I charged into certain death? What if this was all part of the capitals game? But all the fear was suddenly washed away like a wave when his lips lightly brushed my ear. I quivered under him. I could feel a smile forming on his lips as they lay against my ear. I'm sure he can see what he's doing to me. How he's driving me mad with his words, and his sweet sweet lips. How I wished they would fold into mine. "I… I feel scared, and worried, and brave, and angry, and so many other emotions I can't even explain." I answer his question in a low voice trying not to let any of the servants over hear just in case they have connections to the capital. "Well I can assure you that you are brave, and those other emotions are just side effects from the games. Eventually they will disappear." He says with pain in his voice. His lips are still centimeters away from my neck. "Have they disappeared for you yet?" I ask. He lets out another sigh, "No." he admits, and I wish I didn't ask that question because he pulled away. I wanted to feel his hot breath against me again. I wanted his hands tangled into my hair, and most of all I wanted him to hold me, and never leave. I turn around to see a mix of emotions on his face. Worry and fear show clearly, but there is something else that lingers. It's a look I haven't seen much of, and one I've only felt once, love. "Well I suppose we should get back to the food. You're going to need your strength to survive." He says in a normal tone, nothing like the husky voice he was using earlier. "Survive." I echo not very excited to think about the games. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind. I'm sure you'll have no troubles considering the way you wield a sword. It's quite impressive, really." I take a small bite of bread instantly falling in love with it, and allowing the flavor to invade my mouth. "You really think I can do it?" I ask after swallowing the delectable food. "Belle, I believe you can do anything." He says in the low husky voice he was using earlier. His words take over my mind, and I can't think straight. No one has ever held so much faith in me. No one has ever said anything as near as sweet as this. "You… you do.?" I wimpier out, still in shock. "I do." He says his face inches from mine. If I just shift slightly towards him my lips would be in his. For a moment I think he is going to kiss, but he pulls away just as quickly as he leaned in. He turns back to his food, and I get distracted by Whale and some other people rushing into the room. "We will be arriving in 5, Miss French, if you would please change into your boarding outfit." A man with pink hair says. Oh great, fashion.

"Over here!" thousands of people shout looking at me with smiling faces. A few roses get tossed my way, and flashes from cameras cut off my vision, so I blindly walk with my guards escorting me. I would normally never trust anyone leading me to an uncertain place, but with Rum behind me I would go anywhere. The tapping of his cane is the only thing I focus on while I try and escape the lights. Eventually I give up on being able to see, and just listen to the cheers, and the wonderful sound of Rums voice as he chats with one of the ladies who was on the train with us. Apparently she is my sponsor in the games, and I find her frightening. She has hideous green hair, and a few silver teeth that I find revolting. Finally we arrived at the training center that hosted our apartments. We were brought up to the 6th floor because of our district number. Whale was the first one to walk into the apartment, he let out a long whistle, and turned to me. "Didn't see much of this at home." He said as I rolled my eyes. I wasn't interested in anything he had to say. The room was beautiful though. There were chandeliers and stunning diamond, gold, and white decor. I had no doubt that that it was all real. "Extravagant, isn't it." Rumple said as he approached from behind me. I nodded my head and stared in awe, and to think this was only one off the rooms. "I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go lie down before your stylist comes to ready you for tonight." He suggested. A part of me wanted to say, only if you come with me, but I knew better than that. Besides he's right I'll need my rest because tonight I have the damned interview.

"Oh my god, she's stunning!" a women said as they leaded me into the prep room. "We did get a beauty didn't we?" a man says to the women standing around them. "Okay Miss French are you ready?" the man asked me. I just nodded my head because no matter how hard I try I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. "I do believe you're the most beautiful tribute we have ever worked with. I think you'll come out great."

After a few hours of blood, sweat, and tears most of which came from me we had finally finished. I spun around looking at myself. I have never been really big on fashion, but I have to admit my stylist out did himself. My hair was left down in my chestnut curls, and my makeup was subtle, except for the gold eye shadow I wore along with a cat like streak of eyeliner. They let me choose my lip stick, and I went with deep red, and my stylist was overjoyed. At home if I ever had any makeup on it would be red lipstick. I don't know why, but I love the way it looks, bold, and beautiful. Besides I find red fitting, because of the blood and horror crap the games encourage. I have never found myself to be a brutal person, but I do intend to win. I will not allow them the shoot me down. My dress was white and had feathers all over it like a bird. It only went to my knees and had big wings on my back that was supposed to resemble a plane because my district deals with transportation. The wings had glistening gold studs that were supposed to be lights, but it all looked so elegant. My stylist told me he was trying to capture my innocent and natural beauty. Which I think he did a great job at. I couldn't get over how perfect I looked. My eyes drifted towards the gold dangling ear rings that hung delicately around my face. The best part of it was Rumple's last name was Gold, so in a way it felt like he was with me the entire time, and I'm going to need that because there is no way I'm getting through this without him. I heard a knock at the door, and one of my assistants answered it. I heard his voice as he was thanking the assistant, and I spun around. He must have noticed my eagerness because a huge smile lit up his face. I couldn't help myself, so I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I played it off as a hello. "Hey." I said to him as he stepped away. He examined me, probably because he was my mentor, and wanted to make sure I was ready, but I couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed to linger in all the right places. "You look gorgeous." He said after a moment, which caused me to blush. "I don't think a single star will shine brighter than you tonight." He said lowering his voice. He got just a little closer. His hand rested on my cheek while a stared into those eyes of his. They killed me every time I saw them. "Tributes please make your way back stage. The show will commence in 10 minutes." A dull voice rang out over the intercom. Rumple gave me a sad smile, and then held out his arm, which I happily took as he escorted me out. First we would ride in a carriage around the main hall, and then we would be hurried off into the stage for an interview. Rumple and I had split apart from each other once we were in the crowd of tributes. I was set up by the devil himself, Whales. We would have to ride together, and I hated the idea of our bodies being so close to each other. Whales was chatting with some of the other tributes from district 4. His charm must be working because they seem to enjoy talking to him. If they only knew who he really was they wouldn't waist their breath. Rumple found me in the crowd. "Nervous?" he asked approaching me. I nodded my head not sure of what else to say. "Don't be. Belle, you look better than any of the other tributes here. Just look around I'm sure you'll find a few biter eyes staring you down." He gestured to the left of him, so I stole a glance, and found a group of girls that I recognized as other tributes whispering and pointing at me. I let out a smirk as Rum got even closer to me. I could see it in his eyes, the longing to hold me, but neither of us would dare to do it out here in public. "Do you feel better?" he asked with a light airy tone. "Yeah, thanks." I replied leaning just a few centimeter's closer to him, so I could steal a whiff of his scent. I know it sounds childish but every time I smell him I feel peaceful. His scent drives me insane, it has a sweet and airy sent, but something dark is mixed in with it. It overwhelms and intoxicates me. "District One" a voice rang over the speakers, and with that the first carriage was off. "We better get you on stage." He said leading the way to the chariot. Once I was there he held his hand out to help me climb up. I took it and with a shaky step I was on top of the horse drawn carriage. "You'll do great." He said giving me a warm smile. "Hey babe." Whales said climbing on to the chariot. I rolled my eyes, and ignored him looking down at Rumple who held a look in his eyes as if he was about to strangle Whales. I let out a quite laugh, which Rum heard. His cheeks turned pink, and I just shock my head as the horses started pulling us on stage. I looked at Rumple for as long as I could not wanting to let my vision slip from his, but as soon as we exited out of the massive stage doors my attention was turned to the crowd. There most of been millions of people in the stands. I tried to pull out my friendliest smile. Like I said I want to win, and to win I need sponsors. We ended up doing three circles and on the last one Whale leaned in and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek which made the crowd roar. I wanted to slap him, and vomit at the same time, but if I wanted to play my cards right, then I need to act playful about this, so I just laughed, and gave him a little shoulder nudge. By the time our ride was over I want to sit in a corner, and die. Being so close to Whales for long is like catching the flue, its suffocating. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Rumple whispered shouted at Whales when we were back stage again. "You will never touch her again. Do I make myself clear!" he roared at Whales. I can't believe he got so defensive over me. Whales rolled his eyes and told Rumple to keep his mouth shut before he removed it. The next thing I knew there was an exchange of evil words, and Whales ended up leaving to flirt with the female tribute from District 9. The entire time this argument took place I was blushing, and trying to keep myself from laughing because they looked ridiculous, and Rumple was standing up for me. His hands went up to his hair as he let out his frustration. "I'm sorry about that." He grumbled out. I just laughed and nudged him with my shoulder. "It's fine." We both glanced over to Whales who was putting up quite a show with the district 9 chick. "Is he always like this?" he asked me. I shook my head and said, "You mean an ass-hole, then yes." Whales was always a little bitchy perve. I waited until it was my turn to go up. A nervous sigh left my mouth. I was never really good with crowds. "Hey, don't worry your amazing and tonight everyone is going to see it." He told me with a smile. "Do you really think that?" I asked biting my lower lip. "I see how amazing you are, and yes I believe everyone here is going to see it too." With that he gave me a gentle nudge on stage. If he believed I could do it, then I knew I could. After a few questions as to why I volunteered, and then comments about my outfit, and hobbies which lead into books, which lead into true love. "So you honestly believe in love at first sight?" Caesar asked me. "Yeah, yeah I do. Love is complicated. You see to me love is layer. It's a mystery to be uncovered, and sometimes that mystery can come in one glance" I commented. I do believe in love at first sight because I think that's exactly what happened with me and Rum, at least I think it is. "Well isn't that something folks. Thank you for your time Miss French." Caesar said with extravagant arm motions "No, no the pleasure was all mine." I say as Caesar helps me out of my seat, and we take a bow. "Give it up for the Brave, Beauty of District 6." He said as I was hurried back stage. "You did wonderful." Rum said as he approached me with open arms, which I may have ran into a little too eagerly. He gave me a quick pat on the back, but then broke our embrace because we couldn't seem to intimate around everyone else. He stood close to me like a barrier from the outside world, not letting anyone else stanch a glimpse of me, as we watched Whales. I didn't mind Rumples protectiveness. I actually really liked it. I always wanted to be free, but now I'm finally realizing that freedom is nothing compared to being with him. I thought about the name they gave me Brave Beauty and I rather liked it.

Whale used his charm and looks to win the crowd over, but then he did something no one expected. "I love you, Ell, and I'm coming home for you." He said with a wink and the ladies screamed. I can't believe he just said he loved Ell, which was Ella's nick name, but we all know she is engaged. I can just imagine her at home gaging. It caused me to smirk. Rum asked me who Ell was and I explained it to him, and in the end he was almost balling on the floor. I told him how Ell was a respected beautiful girl and that was enough to send him rolling on the floor. We both know any respectable women would never have any interest in Whales. When Whales came back he ignored both of us and went towards the refreshments. Rumple had walked me the entire way home including up the stairs, and to my room where he left me with a kiss on the hand. When I went in my room I made sure I locked the door so no one would come in to see what I was about to do. I ran in the middle the rom grabbed a pillow and shrieked happy, happy shrieks into my pillow like a school girl. I was just excited. I'm pretty sure Rumple feels the same way I do. I danced around my room for a few seconds before I fell onto my bed for the night.

We took the elevator down to the training center. Rumple had his hand on my shoulder whispering words of encouragement into my ear. Whales gave me nasty looks like he was jealous, and he had all rights to be. I think we both know who Rumple will be fighting to keep alive. "You're going to do absolutely great, but hey, don't let them see you with a sword yet. We don't want the other tributes to pin you as a target, so just use a bow, and whatever else you know how to do." I nodded, and then he left me to join the other spectators behind a glass wall. I held my head high as I entered. I'm going to make their mouths drop open, is what I keep telling myself. Besides even though Rumple isn't right next to me he is still watching me, so I'm sure I can do this. Every time he is near me something takes over my mind. I don't know what it is. I think its love, but I'm not sure, I wish I was. I walked over to the bows, and noticed Whales with some careers. He seemed to be getting very friendly with them. Well let's see if Whales can beat this. I think to myself as I grab the bow and go into the training simulator. The bow I picked was much lighter than what I'm used to. It had a chrome frame, and was quite an eye catcher. I went into the nearest training simulator, and set the applications to my preferred settings. I had the enemies set to level 6, and the speed set at 8. I figured it would be simple enough to start with this, and eventually make it to ten. I am very confident in my skills. I mean I'm not near as good as Snow, but I can aim pretty well. A green light lit up when I stepped on the small tile in the center of the small room. Then another light flashed which signaled the start of the session. 7 human figures appeared in front of me holding weapons. They began circling me from a distance. I raised my bow securing my arrow in place, and with one short breath I let it fly. It was a direct hit on the first target. I hit his lower chest, and then he vanished as the others began charging at me. I raised arrow after arrow, not missing once. The bow wasn't my best weapon, but I was sure good at it. Rumple had told me not to reveal my best strengths, so I couldn't touch a sword. I wanted so badly to make everyone's mouth drop open. I wanted to rub it in Whales face that I could survive even without Rumples help, but I needed to obey Rums request. I tried the simulator 3 more times increasing the skills gradually with each attempt. When I came out I noticed I had acquired a crowd watching me with envy and hate on their faces. I tried not to laugh, I didn't want enemies. For the next few hours I shot a bow, and then threw knives. I had never thrown on before, so it took a few hours to start hitting the targets. Eventually I had adjusted to this new skill that I was slowly acquiring. I began to hit the targets more frequently. I don't think I'll use this skill in the arena unless it's my only option. I didn't even bother with the survival skills. I had dug my noise in enough books to know the basics, and I had trapped plenty of animals in the woods with Charming. I also knew what plants not to eat, there was no way I was going down by eating a poisonous berry or whatever. By the time lunch came along I had made two friends. The girl from district nine, Eveline and I had started bonding over our hate of Whales. Apparently his attempt at flirting last night didn't go so well. She was impressed with my skills, but I don't think there amazing. I can hit, but I'm not sure I can kill. I want to win. I want to come home, but I don't know if I have the ability to kill the people sitting around me. Anyways Eveline was really good with staffs. Apparently she had done some flag dancing so she was used to using the long poles. I also was getting pretty close to Jemma. She was from 3. She had no real skills except the fact that she was pretty fit, but the more allies I get than the better chance I had to win. I think I'll just stick with these two though. I don't want a large crowd in case someone decided betray us. We laughed and talked about home, and I learned that Jemma was trying to get home to her boyfriend, and a ping of guilt settled in my stomach. I didn't want to ruin all these lives, but then it hit me if I let them live I have to die, and I'm fighting to come home too. If I die then I'll never see him again, and that was my motivation for winning. I have to come home to Rum. "You did wonderful, love." He said to me as he came and joined me, to eat once Jemma and Evelin left to fit in some more training. The mentors weren't allowed to see us unless we were on break, and most of them backed off to let us bound with the other tributes in hope we would gain allies. "Thanks." I said as I stuffed my face into my sandwich. "It looks like your making friends, that's good. You're a smart girl you know." I smiled and leaned close to him so I could whisper something in his ear. "Evelin asked to be allies." I said quietly. We had both agreed to keep this our little secret, but I'm sure mentors don't count. "That's wonderful." He gasped out shocked. "Normally people don't get asked until the day before the games. You truly are something, Belle." He said placing his hand over mine for just the briefest moment before pulling away. "No! That's Stupid!" one of the other tributes yelled behind us. We both turned to see Whales and a tribute throwing bread at each other. Rumple mumbled out something that I couldn't make out. "What was that?" I ask curiously. "It's nothing, I just wonder how Whales has gotten to be friends with the careers." He said with an irritated voice. It did bother me that he was most likely ending up in a group of careers, but I didn't care. I didn't want them as allies in the first place, and it would just make it more of a pleasure to see Whales die. "Well you better get back to training. I'll be here to pick you up at 9 pm. We have a party to attend." He said winking towards me in a playful way. Great a party that means makeup and dresses, not that I didn't love the last one, but the preparation was absolutely without a doubt, the worse experience of my life. A few more long hours of practice, and a few more conversations with Eveline and Jemma leaded to us all becoming official allies. Finally it was nine and I have to admit I was more excited to see Rumple then to leave the training center. I heard his cane tapping before I saw him. He came around the corner the moment after they dismissed us. He was talking to Evelin's mentor. I'm sure he was discussing our former conversation we had about being allies. Eveline's mentor seemed pleased, I'm sure she saw me use a bow earlier. Only 5 other mentors came to pick up their tributes. The others made their way back on their own. "Belle." He said happily as I approached him. The women talking to him left to speak to Eveline. "What am I chopped liver." Whales asked with a playful tone, probably because he still had the careers by him. Rumple rolled his eyes at him, and pointed with his cane for us to walk, so we did. Whales trotted ahead and Rumple fell behind so that he could offer me his arm, which I took. "Everyone was quite impressed with your show today." He said smiling proudly down at me. "I try." I said playfully. "At this rate you'll have sponsors left and right." He said more seriously giving my arm a squeeze. "I'm going to make sure you win." He assured me. "But you have to promise me one thing." I looked at him. He now held a very serious face. "Which is?" I ask. "You have to promise that you can do it. That you can kill them." I didn't hesitate. I didn't want to seem weak, and I had made up my mind earlier. I was going to do whatever it took to get home to him. "I can." I blurted out trying to sound sure of myself. He looked at me with a shocked expression because of my answer, but he then nodded his head approvingly as we entered the elevator. Whales had for some reason taken the stairs, so we were left alone in this large and privet elevator and a few evil thoughts invaded my mind, but I pushed them aside. I didn't want that. Well, no, I did want that, but… What The Hell is Wrong with me. We haven't even spoken about our feelings yet, mostly because I wasn't sure how I felt, and I don't think he is either. I pushed all the evil, and delicious thoughts down into the deep crest of my mind while we stood there with our arms interlinked like a prince would hold a princess. I always wanted to have a fairy tell story happen in my life, like in all the books I've read, but now more than ever, I see that is probably never going to happen. I mean a fairy tale character never had to kill people in an arena against their will to survive. The ride up took forever because of the constant breaks we took because other elevators were pacing in the tubes so we had to wait our turn. My head had somehow ended up on Rums shoulder, and my eyes held tired bags. I hadn't done so much training in… forever. "Don't get to tired now, love, we still have a party to attend, and you'll be one of the guest of honor. "He said pocking my nose in a teasing manner. For some reason he started calling me love today, and I seriously liked the sound of that.

After a whirlwind of pictures and dresses I had finally ended up in a small light green dress that I was told complimented my eyes. It was pretty, but I think the top showed off a little too much. Rumple and I barley got to speak the entire night because I had camera crews and journalist questioning and snapping pictures of me at every moment possible. The only time we really talked was when he walked me in. We had a few pictures takin together before he was pushed to the side. By the end of the night my eyes and feet hurt, and I was ready to crawl into bed. "You look terrible." Rumple joked as he filled the seat next me. This had been my first few minutes of peace, and I was glad he had come to join me. "I'm sure I do." I said rolling my eyes. After that we talked for a few minutes before the clock hit twelve, and I was escorted out by some guards. The tributes aren't aloud to stay out past twelve so the capital can keep a closer eye on our whereabouts. As I was being pushed out I heard Rumple screaming at the guards to be careful, and if I had a single bruise he have their heads. I giggled at his outburst because I thought they were sweet and cute, and a bit alarming. The guards dropped my off at our apartment, and Rumple pushed his way to the front, so he could be the one to open the door for me, which I thought was the cutest thing. Whales walked in behind me. With all the festivities of the night I forgot he was even there. "Get to bed you two, you'll have training in the morning and remember it's your last day so make it count." He said a little more formally than the way he normally speaks to me, but Whales was in the room so I understood.

Stop! I screamed as she ran through the woods. My pulse was pounding. I tried to run after her, but I couldn't move some invisible force held my feet down I tried to get away but I couldn't. I screamed and screamed, but no one seemed to hear. Grace was all I could see, her blond hair flying in the wind while she ran from a tribute with a spear. Tears started rolling down my eyes, and I couldn't do anything but scream. The spear went into her fragile body and her ear piercing scream filled my ears. With one last scream I flew up out of bed. I was shacking and sweat was on my forehead. Thank god it was only a dream. My pulse was still racing and my head was spinning. I didn't realize my door was open until his hand was on my cheek. "Belle." He breathed into my ear. His hand was stroking my hair, and his other was wrapped around me holding me tightly. I was trying to catch my breath when he slid onto the bed. "Shhhh" he said into my ear. Trying to calm me. "It was only a dream. You're not there. I promise you, love, they haven't got you yet." He said assuming my dreams were about the games. Which they were but it wasn't about me, it was about poor innocent Grace. "They haven't got you yet, love." He keep saying. He couldn't say what we both wanted. He couldn't say they can't get you, instead he was forced to say they haven't got you yet because despite what we both wanted there was no escaping this. "It wasn't me." I said swallowing. He stayed quite waiting for me to continue. "It was Grace." He knew who she was, he had seen Jefferson before, and Rum had seen me sacrifice myself for her. "It's going to be okay, love. They can't get her. The only one they can get is you. Darling they can't get her." He said to me. I knew he was right, they couldn't get her, but then I was still pondering that he was calling my darling. Everything was okay when he was here.

I woke up curled into his chest. We must have fallen asleep this way, but I really didn't mind. I had breakfast after I snuck out of his arms this morning, in case some unwanted eyes came into my room. After that I was swept away to the training center. I spent the day with Jemma and Eveline. We had trained and talked about strategies. Then I had went home with Rumple the same way as yesterday, after that I was hurried off to bed because tomorrow morning I had my meeting with the game makers to give me my finale score.

It was only 10 minutes till I was going to be called in to demonstrate my skills. I wasn't nervous, more like anxious. I haven't had a chance to hold a sword yet, when they were so graciously laid before me, and it was killing me, so I was really excited to finally be able to use it. Most of the tributes were sitting on the bench waiting for their turn, but I was standing in the corner with Rum hovering in front of me. "Make sure you use the sword last, put on a show. That's all they want, a show." He explained to me as I bit my lip in agony. "And don't worry as long as you don't upset them, you'll do fine." He kept going over a list of things I needed to know. After a few minutes of this a thought popped into my mind. "Why were you in the woods with us?" I asked out of context which seemed to throw him off. "What?" he asked confused. "You know, why were you in the woods? Are you a reb…" I let my voice die in case someone was listening in. "Aha." He said after a long pause. "What do you have against the capital? They have given you fame, fortune, anything you could want." I pointed out wandering his reasons for being a rebel. He paused, "They took away everyone I cared about." Was all he said. There was a bitterness behind his eyes, so I didn't try to push further because I didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Belle French." The speaker rang, and I knew it was time for me to go. I turned, but Rumple grabbed my wrist. "Hey, you'll do great. I have complete faith in you." He said with a small smile. I nodded and walked away. Today wasn't the day for emotions. I need to push down every urge I had to reach up and kiss him. Today I don't need any distractions. I strutted in with my head held high. The game makers didn't really acknowledge my presence, so I cleared my throat, and they turned towards me. "Ah, Miss French, please begin." The head game maker said. So I took my position with my bow in hand. 1, 2,3,4,5 all direct hits on the dummy's. A gasp escaped my audience's mouth. I didn't flinch, I just moved on. I was trying to do this as fast as I could to show off my skills in a more experienced way. I took one of the swords they had on display. It was beautiful, and much lighter than the crap I'm used to. If I walk out of this alive I'm keeping this. I selected one of the trainers to dual. I was told by Rum that the one in blue was the best trainer, and I wanted to make a good impression, so he was the obvious choice. One swing, two more, a pivot, and a few spins later, and I had him pinned to the ground with his sword half way across the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had done this to Charming a thousand times, but I had no idea how hard this was going to be, and thankfully it wasn't hard at all. The trainer stared at me in disbelief, and the game makers were now up against the glass watching me with their full attention. It was really hard not to smirk, but I held it down. I made my way towards the glass before I took a bow, with that I was dismissed.

I was sitting on one of the large white love seats when Rum walked into the room. Our final scores would be announced tonight, and we were all nervous. I had already told him what happened, and he couldn't be happier. "Look what I've got." He said with a devilish grin. My mind raced, was it something bad, was it good, or was it a different kind of bad. Oh please let it be bad, Wait! What is Wrong With me. "What?" I asked trying not to let my thoughts show. He pulled out a magazine from behind his back, and suddenly I was very disappointed. I was expecting something a little more extravagant than this. With all the glamour and glitz of the capital I guess my hopes have been pretty high lately. "Take a look." He said with an even bigger smile. "Magazines aren't really my thing." I much prefer reading books, than the latest gossip. "You'll want to see this one. Trust me." I didn't have much of a choice because he shoved it on my lap. I sighed and looked down at it. My heart stopped. It was me, and him. We were on the cover. They used a photo from the party. "Its good publicity, apparently you're in the top 5, for the people's choice." He said with a smirk. I couldn't believe it. I actually had a chance to get sponsors. This was incredible.

Later that night we were all sitting around the fire, with the TV on anticipating the final scores. Rumple had his arm discreetly around my waist, and I secretly loved it. We had pillows over our torsos, so no one could see that he had slipped his arm around the lower part of my back. I leaned into him, and he let out a very discrete happy sigh. The scores started flashing on the screen, and my stomach tightened as I squeezed my hands into fist out of anxiety. Rumple seemed pretty tense too, because he didn't try to calm me like he normally does. District 5 was up, and the careers had gotten 9s, and 10s so I was hoping that somehow I could compete with that. I have no idea how strictly the game keepers are at judging us, because they always kept the evaluations privet. "Belle French, District 6, 11." The announcer said. I jumped up, and everyone in the room screamed, and joined me in celebrations. Rumple cleared his voice and got everyone's attention. "To Belle." He said holding up his drink which held alcohol. I didn't like that he drunk, but I didn't have time to scold him I was too happy. "TO BELLE." The rest of the room yelled, as they took a swing of their drinks. "You're wonderful." Rum said leaning just the slightest bit closer to me. I found it odd that he said you're wonderful, instead of you did wonderful, but something told me that he meant to say it the way he did. Our attention got pulled back to the screen when they said Whales score. "7" the announcer said, and Whale threw his hands up. "How in Hell did she do better than me." He screamed storming around the room. "You have no idea of her full potential dearie. Maybe if you pulled your head out of the drinks you would know." Rumple said defending me. "Shut it old man." He screamed. "I can't wait to kill you in the arena." He snarled at me, and Rum took a step in front of me. "Go ahead and try." I snapped back. I'm not one to argue, but I'm not letting a threat like that go unnoticed. Rumple smirked. We both know I could easily kill Whale if I wanted to. Whale just turned around slamming the door yelling, "I intend to." After a moment he came back out, screaming again. "You know Stilkskin, if you think your hiding it you're not. I see how you look at her, and when I kill her I want you know that it's because of you. I want to see you cry at her grave. I want you to know that I'm taking her last breath because of you, and I'll enjoy it." Rumple snarled at him. He looked like he was about the ripe his throat out. "Have a nice time fighting in the games with no sponsor's dearie." He told Whales and walked away. "Your dead book worm." He said storming out again. At least this time he wasn't coming back. "You okay?" Rum asked coming back into the room. "Yeah, he's just drunk. It's not like I'm scared of him." He nodded. "You know Belle, you can win."

"No I can't. Not actually anyways. No one wins whether they come out of the games or not." I responded.

"Your right, but at least you can walk out alive. Belle promise me you'll try." He said.

"Of course I'll try. I just wish there was a way out." I said lowering my head

"There is." He responded.

"What! How?"

"All you have to do is play there little games. Be a pawn in there big game of chest. Let them think there winning, and eventually you'll get your check mate. I promise. Just promise me you won't pull anything stupid. Promise me you'll play your part." He asked desperately

"I promise." I said bitterly. I don't want to be a pawn. I want my freedom that's all I've ever wanted.

Today was the day… I was about to be sent off into the games. I held a silver chain around my neck. My mother's golden locket was around it. I was bringing it as my keep sake. I wanted to have my mother her, even if she couldn't be here physically. I was waiting on the boarding platform. The plane hadn't landed yet, and I was nervously waiting. "It's going to be okay. I'll do everything I can to get you sponsors." He said holding my hand. Whales was at a different platform. Apparently he wanted nothing to do with us. I wanted a real conversation right now, not one about the games. I didn't want that to be the last thing I was thinking of before I get plunged into them. "What makes you believe?" I ask him wanting to know anything I could about him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What makes you believe, not in anything specific, just believe in anything. What makes you want to believe?" I asked. "Why?"

"No one has ever expressed to me their feelings towards the subject before, and I would rather like to hear yours." I said.

"Well if you must know I have a very strong feelings on the subject." He said.

"And what happens to be your feelings?" I asked.

"You are my reason." He said boldly and paused a moment, "What's yours?" he asked. I can't believe he said it was me. I means its romantic, but does he actually think that, or is he trying to be nice?

"Many things freedom, hope for the future, seeing it done before, the games even, they all give my something to believe in… that one day things will get better." I responded to his previous question.

"And, that dearie, is why my reason to believe, is you." He said

"Is that your only reason?" I asked, partially understanding why he choice to put his belief in me, but still wanting a further explanation.

"This world has given me nothing else to invest my hope in." he said, and pain filled in my chest. How many holes have people put in him? How many holes would I have to fill, because by now I'm sure I want to be the one to fill them.

"So you choose to put your belief in me?" I asked

"Yes, because if one thing is for certain. I believe in you." He answered.

"You mean you believe I'll survive?"

"Yes, I believe you will survive, but my belief for you doesn't only exist in your survival."

"What other reasons do you have?" what other reasons would he have to believe in me?

"To many to say, you are full of reasons." He said bluntly like it was plain to see that I was someone to put your hopes in.

"Do you mind telling me one?" I asked curiously.

"That an innocent thing like you would even waist her time with a beast like me. That itself is a reason to believe in anything." He said. Does he really think of himself that way, because I've never meet anyone that I rather spend my time with, than him.

"Do you believe you can change your fait?" I asked still curious to how his mind worked.

"If anyone can it's you." He said to me, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. The sensation of his touch sent butterflies in my stomach.

"So you think I can win?" I need to know for sure. If he thought that I could do it, then I know I can.

"You are the only one who can do it." he said leaning his head closer to mine. That was the last straw, and I snapped. I reached up and kissed him gently, and passionately lingering my lips on his for only a few seconds in fear of rejection.

"I'll be there pawn. I'll see you soon. I promise." I said slowly turning around, but he grabbed me, and in a sudden movement his hands where holding my waist, and his lips crashed against mine. He kissed me passionately, and desperately. I ran my fingers up to his hair burring them in it. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I heard the plane in the back ground, and if I didn't go they would force me to. I leaned away from him sighing, but he held on placing his forehead against mine. "Come home to me." He said as more of a request than an order. "I want my check mate." I said, and with that I was gone, on a plane to fight for my life.

10, 9, 8, the announcer was counting down as I hovered over my platform ready to run. Evelin's eyes locked onto mine giving me a nod of assurance. I wasn't running towards the center. That would be the stupidest decision of my life. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, this is it. 2, God help me. 1, a gun went off and I ran. I went the opposite direct from the cornucopia. I grabbed a back pack and a bow that was laying on the outskirts, but there was no arrows so it was king of pointless. Evelin was hot on my trail sprinting after me. We had finally made it far enough away to catch my breath. "Where's Jemma?" I asked. "She ran to the center." She said gasping for air. "She's going to get herself killed.' I said almost angry. I don't want her to die, and she is wasting her life by doing that. "Who's going to die?" Jemma said approaching us from behind. We both jumped and Evelin put up a knife she grabbed until she realized who the voice belonged to. We all ran in and embraced. We may have only known each other for a short amount of time, but I feel like we have known each other for ages.

We had survived two days until Jemma went off to find more supplies. She had gotten some arrows, food, another bag, and a sword in the cornucopia, but she had died on her expedition. Evelin and I wanted to morn, but there was no time. The games are terrible, they don't even give the people who die a passing that they deserve. We heard the gun go off, and Jemma hadn't returned, so we went to find her, but when we did she was dead. Some mutant killed her. We took her supplies, and Evelin kept watch as I said a few words for her passing. It was the least I could do. Then we left. There was no reason to stay.

The woods were thick, and neither of us saw the arrow coming. Eveline told me how she didn't think she was walking out if this alive. The capital had killed everyone close to her, she tried to run after we arrived at the capital. She didn't know the consequences for her actions would lead to everyone she cared about dyeing, and when the arrow came flying at me she jumped in front of it. It gave me just enough time to shoot the boy in the chest. He dropped dead on contact. I spun around to see Evelin, but she was gone. I had cried over her. I was much closer to her than Jemma, and the fact that she was willing to die for me gave me all the more reason to love her.

I had morn for two hours but I had to go. I started walking towards a deeper part of the forest, and that's when I heard feet running towards me. I should have shoot them, but I was too stunned, I didn't think straight so I ran instead. There were two of, them and thankfully they only had short range weapons, and it didn't look like they were going to throw them. I couldn't do anything I was out numbered, so I ran. I knew I couldn't run forever. My heart races. I thought about so many things. I wanted to get home, and see my friends. I wanted to hear the announcer say my name. I wanted to be safe, and most of all I wanted to see him again. That's when it hit me. I may never see him again, and I never told him how I feel. I needed to, but how. I almost forgot the whole world was watching me for a moment. "I love you!" I screamed as loud as I could while running. I didn't stop. I wanted him to know so I kept yelling it. "I love you!" I wasn't going to stop. "I love you!" I heard a scream from behind me, and I dared to turn. A mutant had come and attacked one of the boys. I heard the gun go off, and I knew he was dead, now I only had one to out run. There's only 4 of us left. Please let me go home to him, I prayed to whoever was listening. "I love you!" I screamed again. I love him.

**Rumple's POV**

My hand was on the screen. I had jumped up as soon as I saw them come for her. I began to curse the TV, not that anyone was listening. I couldn't lose her. She took off, and I prayed she make it. I need her to come home. I watched helpless to do anything as they chased her. They had zoomed in on her eyes, and I watched them intently just in case I would never see them again. I saw a switch click in her. I noticed the way her eyes would light up when she had an idea. The next thing I knew she was screaming. "I love you." She yelled over and over. A sinking filling fell in my stomach. I knew she was yelling it to me. Please make it Belle, I need to tell you. I love you too.

**Belle's POV**

I kept running, not wanting to turn around. I didn't know what I thought when I made a sharp turn left, but I'm sure as hell glad I did because I saw the most amazing thing in the world. A smooth blue line in the distance. I knew that meant a lack, and Thank god I can swim. I grew up by the ocean. This was going to be my saving grace. I picked up the pace, and ran faster than I ever had. I was at the edge, and I dived straight into the deep blue water. I glided through the water like it was nothing. I was in the middle of the lake, and turned back to see if he was still behind me, and the gun went off. I saw him drown. The retard couldn't swim, and he still went after me. What was wrong with him? I had almost reached the end of the lake, and something caught my leg I pulled, and a scream escaped my lip as something sharp dug into my leg. I swam as fast as I could. Slipping out of the lake I saw a huge gash in my leg. Great! the capital just had to put razor sharp shit in the water. My leg stung, but I was out in the open, so I made my way to the trees for cover. I wrapped a cloth around my leg to stop the bleeding, but without meds this was going to be the end of me. I laid there for an hour before a silver parachute came down on top of me. I opened it eagerly. Rumple had sent me absolutely everything I needed. I guess I was popular, and I knew he stop at nothing to keep me alive. He had sent notes with them to. Most of them were just tips and friendly reminders, but a few were intimate, and I had kept everyone. One had said, _your eyes are the light of my life_, which made me blush, and another said, _come home to me._ I treasured these. There what kept me moving after Eveline was gone. I opened the package, and found the medicine I needed, and I was grateful, but the truth was I was more eager for the note. I dug it out, and my heart stopped when I read it. "I love you too." It said. He said it! He knew I was yelling for him when I had screamed it, and now I know he feels the same. "I'm coming home. I promise" I mouthed out before I put the cream on my leg, and passed out. When I woke up the cut was almost completely healed. Thank god. I jumped because I heard another gun. Someone killed the third tribute. I jumped to my feet aware I only had one opponent left. If I didn't find them they would find me. I grabbed my sword. My leg was much better, and I knew I could do it. I'm winning, and going home to him.

You have to be kidding me, I thought to myself as I saw Whale standing in front of me. I'm going to enjoy this. I dove for him, but he dived to the other side. After we danced around each other for a moment he dove for me, but I didn't move I just put my sword out, and it went right through his chest him. He gasped, and I leaned down to his ear, "Don't tell me you're going to kill me if you can't." I say in a very pissed off tone. I heard the gun go off. "Check mate." I whispered to myself. I know this isn't my final check mate, but it's a move in the direction. "And the Winner of the 64th Hunger Games is Belle French!" the announcer yelled. I didn't smile. I just wanted out, and to be in his arms.

I was escorted to a room by guards, but I just kept yelling, "Where is he?" but they wouldn't answer me. I was angry, and pissed, and didn't know what to think. They pulled me out again in a white dress that was extravagant, but I didn't care. I wasn't with him, and it was killing me. They brought me back to the same stage I had done the interviews on, and told me I be on in 5 for the victory performance, but I didn't care. Where was he? "You look stunning." I heard his deep accent say, as I threw myself at him. "You found me!" I yelled, about to break into tears. "You came home." He said with even more astonished. "Rumple, you need to know…" he cut me off, "I love you, Belle." He said as he leaned in for a deep kiss. At this point I was in tears returning his kiss. I needed him, I needed this, but I broke our connection because he needed to hear, "I love you, Rumple, more than I've ever loved anything in my life." He looked like a child on Christmas before he pulled me into another kiss. Some men came and told me I had to go on stage, but I wasn't going anywhere without him. The guards tried to touch me, and Rumple almost killed them with his cane. Eventually he came up with a solution to both of our problems, and he swept me off my feet, and carried me onto the stage with tears streaming down my face. I had lost two friends, and killed, and been hunted, but the only reason I was crying was because I was with him, and I was overjoyed. The crowd gasp when they saw him carry me, and he explained the entire thing leaving out our personal moments to the crowds because I couldn't talk. I went through the interview with him doing most of the talking while I was draped around his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as I stepped of the platform that was going to lead me home. "I've never been more ready." I answered as he offered his arm, and I took it. "Remember the plan?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I do." I said. Because now as soon as I was home we were meeting up with everyone, and then we were running to district 13. I'm ready now. Now that I've seen the capitals cruelty first hand I wanted to get as far away as I could, and Rumple was prepared to take me. All this time I thought I wanted to be free, but now I know I want to be where ever he is, free or not, but he was taking me to be free, because he wanted it to, and now we could be truly free together.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He said planting a kiss on my forehead. We had been married for 5 months, now and we were living with the others in 13. He handed me a rose. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" I gasped. "I wanted to get you more, but the damn district doesn't give me much to work with." He said sighing and I laughed. "Darling, its perfect don't you worry." I said sitting down with him. He placed a hand on my swollen belly. "I want to give you the world." He sighed. "Don't you see? You are my world."


End file.
